Primera vez
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Siempre había sido kenshi-san para ella y, por eso mismo, el momento en que le llamó por su nombre por primera vez resultó ser tan especial... ¡especial a su manera!


**Primera vez**

Parecía ser que el viaje hasta la isla Gyojin no iba a ser nada tranquilo pero de eso a encontrarse con un Kraken y ahora a una especie de gigante subacuático, con barco fantasma incluido, para rematarlo todo ante la erupción de un volcán submarino ya era pasarse demasiado. Y, aún por encima, debían tirarse por una grieta sin saber qué podrían encontrarse allá abajo, aparte de la propia isla Gyojin.

Por supuesto que, para rematarlo todo, la erupción causó una avalancha de roca y tierra que los engulliría, reventándoles el recubrimiento del Sunny, y acabaría con todos. Ante dicha perspectiva su reacción era la más normal y esperada a realizar: salir fuera y deshacerse de las rocas antes de que impactasen contra el Sunny.

Ningún problema.

¿O tal vez sí? Por lo menos eso es lo que pareció pensar Robin.

—¡Zoro! ¡No puedes!— me gritó Robin.

La morena de los Mugiwara usó el poder de su Hana no mi para hacer brotar una buena cantidad de _brazos fleur_ y poder detener la acción, suicida, de Zoro. Algo que, a pesar de lo lógico de dicha acción, no fue tomado muy bien por dicho kenshi.

_Un momento, ¿es qué escuché mal o me ha llamado por mi nombre? Puedo asegurar que hasta ahora en ningún momento se había dirigido a mí por mi nombre. Siempre era __**kenshi-san**__ esto o __**kenshi-san**__ lo otro, sin olvidarnos ese dichoso apodo que no sé quién se le ocurrió ponerme de __**kaizoku-kari**__._

—¡Oye, suéltame!

_Yo hacía tiempo que me referí a ella por su nombre y no solamente llamándola __**onna**__. Vamos, si incluso la llamé Robin dirigiéndome directamente a ella pero, en cambio, Robin siguió llamándome kenshi-san. Por eso es muy normal el que me sorprenda tanto, aunque no se note en mis reacciones, el que me llamase por mi nombre. Uno incluso habría pensado que, con dos años alejados, estaría más propensa a volver a usar apodos para todos en vez de nuestros nombres. No obstante hemos pasado más tiempo separados que en grupo._

En esta ocasión fue el turno de Zoro para gritar al ver cómo Robin lo agarró y le empezó a explicar el motivo por el que, según ella, no podía salir al exterior. Tres _brazos fleur_ agarrándole por la espalda mientras dos se encargaban de pararle los pies, en concreto su pierna derecha. Uno le agarraba la vaina de shuusui mientras otro _brazo fleur_ le impedía el poder desenfundar la katana. Finalmente otros tres le agarraban también por detrás… ¿por debajo de la cintura?

—¡Estamos a 8.000 metros de profundidad!— le explicaba con verdadera aprensión al notar aún la tensión en el cuerpo de Zoro como si aún estuviera planteándose el salir fuera—. ¡Si sales de la pompa de jabón la presión acabará contigo!

La verdad es que no se trataban de las palabras más eficaces para tratar con Zoro porque '_acabará contigo_' sonaba demasiado a derrota y es sabido que el kenshi no es de los que se deja derrotar fácilmente. Por eso mismo las siguientes palabras por su parte fueron, como mínimo, sorprendentes.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

Mientras Usopp salvaba la situación, si, has leído bien, Usopp salvando la situación, usando su Hissatsu Midori Boushi Sargasso, Zoro seguía su _conversación_ con Robin.

—He… la verdad es qué no sé cuál podía ser el problema— Zoro le dedicó una orgullosa sonrisa a la salvadora acción de Usopp. Cómo había dicho en Enies Lobby, todos se hacían más fuertes según avanzaban en su viaje. Luego siguió quejándose Zoro—. Solamente son 8.000 metros, ¿no estuvimos a 10.000 metros en Skypiea? Y no nos pasó nada por ello.

La seriedad con la que Zoro lo decía dejaba claro que lo decía totalmente en serio y no se trataba de una especie de broma por su parte. Haciéndolo aún más gracioso por su parte.

—No se trata de lo mismo— fue la escueta respuesta de Robin.

Zoro le dedicó una mirada cargada de sospecha a Robin que recibió con total tranquilidad. A estas alturas no iba a mostrar preocupación por encontrarse bajo la dura mirada de Zoro… en cambio, bajo otras durezas…

—¿Realmente crees qué mi cuerpo no podría soportar esa presión?

La última vez que Robin supo de los límites que llevó Zoro su cuerpo, en el enfrentamiento contra el shichibukai Kuma en Thriller Bark, el resultado fue que permaneció inconsciente durante dos días para poder recuperarse. Y siguió arrastrando las secuelas como pudo comprobarse durante la pelea contra los Pacifistas y Kizaru en Shaboady. Cuando Robin creyó que Zoro iba a morir delante de sus ojos.

_No solamente me agarró para impedirme salir si no que me agarró la empuñadura para impedirme desenvainar a Shuusui. Pero, de todos sus brazos fleur, los que más me confundieron fueron los que me agarraron por atrás, por debajo de la cintura, ya que, esos tres, parecían que, más que impedirme salir, estaban dedicándose a tocarme el culo._

—Hay maneras más _interesantes_ para probar la resistencia de tu cuerpo, _Zoro_— daba igual el tiempo que pasasen separados porque ese tono malicioso jamás abandonaría los labios de Nico Robin.

_En efecto…_

_ ¡Me estaba tocando el culo!_

_**¡A tres manos!**_

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

No podía dejar pasar el primer momento en que Robin le llama a Zoro por su nombre. La importancia de este acontecimiento acerca a un nivel de familiaridad, cercanía y confianza entre Robin y Zoro— al contrario ya había quedado claro hace tiempo— que hace ver la preocupación de Robin cuando Zoro estuvo a punto de morir en Shaboady a manos, en verdad a pie, de Kizaru como la más angustiosa que jamás se haya visto en Robin.

Por supuesto que la imagen da pie a ciertas posibilidades puesto que esos tres _brazos fleur_ pueden estar más disfrutando de cierta parte de la anatomía de Zoro que tratando de detener su intento por salir del Sunny. Estamos hablando de Robin y ella es de los pocos que pueden estar haciendo varias tareas al mismo tiempo, y totalmente diferenciadas entre si, sin que resulte nada sospechoso.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Como siempre esperando a qué hayáis disfrutado de esta pequeña lectura.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
